


These Are the Best Days

by Zombie_ReiKitti



Category: Naruto
Genre: Black Cats, Bull stole Pakkun's Bed, Cute, Gen, Kakashi's Bad Posture, Lazy Kakashi, Lazy Pakkun, Pakkun Sleeping on Kakashi, Pakkun Sleeping on Kakashi's Bed, Slice of Life, slight snark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-10-11 00:54:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17436770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zombie_ReiKitti/pseuds/Zombie_ReiKitti
Summary: It's just another day in the wonderful life of Pakkun. It's full of amazing cuddle time with Kakashi, snarky remarks, and justifying his shampoo choices (strawberry is the best!). The fact that Pakkun's name wasn't always Pakkun is irrelevant, just as the fact that Pakkun wasn't always a male dog is irrelevant. Only on occasion, Pakkun thinks back on those female human days, but when Pakkun gets too melancholic, Kakashi is there to scratch between his ears and bring him back to reality with a bit of comfort.Or the prompt of What-if you were reborn as a summons in the Naruto-verse? What if you were reborn as Pakkun? (Slice of life fic)





	These Are the Best Days

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MrShyRockstar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrShyRockstar/gifts).



> So this prompt came from a friend, MrShyRockstar, and I'm finally getting around to writing it. I hope you like it!  
> Also disclaimer: I own nothing. I'm just playing in this sandbox.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

 

          It started as any other day. Wake up, yawn and stretch, wiggle my toes, wiggle my butt, and blearily blink at my surroundings. So far, so good. White walls around me, white ceiling above me, and pale blue blankets below me. Yep, so far, so good. With another stretch popping my back, I gathered my feet underneath me and stood. I always enjoyed standing on the bed; always felt taller than the world. It wasn't truly so, but the feeling was nice to enjoy every so often. Especially nowadays. These days I would usually wake up on the road, somewhere, usually with trees around me. Those particular days were hard- especially when I was trying to keep my coat clean and smelling fresh. But well, the things we do for the ones we love said a lot about ourselves (I was willing to do whatever it took to keep my pack alive and whole). So it was truly a treat to wake up in our bed at our home in our village.

          With yet another stretch, I prepared myself to jump down to the floor. Only I was interrupted right before I took the plunge. Turning my head up and around, I caught sight of my most favorite being in all the universe. (That was saying a lot! I knew lots of people and this one was still, by far, my favorite!) His floppy hair looked like it could've been his floppy ears if he were a dog. I loved it to bits. Its silver color was just further proof that he was secretly a dog rather than a human. Or, at least, to me, it seemed that way. (I wasn't biased at all.)

          "Hmmm? You're home, already?" I asked him as he shifted his hold on me. Soon I was cradled in his arms. I didn't mind in the slightest.

          "Maaaa," he responded. "I thought we agreed you wouldn't sleep on my bed anymore?"

          I stared at him for a full minute. It used to work wonders on him, but nowadays he could withstand it. Pity. I really enjoyed it whenever he would squirm under my gaze. I continued staring at him for a few more minutes. It seemed to have worked. His shoulders slumped forwards, and his hand scratched me behind my ears. If I hadn't been paying attention, I would've thought it was done absentmindedly. But my human rarely does anything without reason. Even when he's out bothering his friends, he's doing it for a reason (even if that reason is just to see how far he could be an ass before people would leave him, he still had a reason).

          "Maaaa, Pakkun, what about your own bed? Won't it get lonely?" He asked me in that whiney tone of voice.

          "Nah, Bull's got it covered," I told him as we rounded the corner into the kitchen. Bull was curled up in the corner, a small blue corner was seen from under his massive paw. Yep, Bull had my bed _covered_. I sniggered to myself at the sight of it. Kakashi just wilted furthered.

          " _Why_?" He whined pathetically.

          "Because it's comfy?" I replied in as much of an unhelpful tone as I could ever manage. "Besides... he's happy where he is. I wouldn't want to disturb him."

          As if it were possible, Kakashi slumped even further. Which didn't create the best place to be while in his arms. It basically had his face on par with my face and that probably wasn't good for his back. Thankfully, he slumped down onto the couch and we snuggled into its well-worn cushions. Well-worn it was, it was still comfy, and it smelled like home. So it was still well-worth it.

          I wasn't sure of how long we stayed there, snuggling. It seemed like an eternity, but neither of us were in a rush to move so we snuggled for another eternity. Kakashi was warm and soft (despite what anyone else argued, Kakashi was _soft_ ), and I drifted off into lalaland with dreams from a time where I had a different body and lived in a different time.

          Back then, I had a human body with human hands and human feet with human hair and human needs. Back then, I had been a _she_ and all of a female human's needs. I remembered it was a nice life, even though it had its bumps and bruises. Nothing like the shinobi's life. It was just a wake up, get dressed, walk to work, and sit in a cubicle and answer calls every so often. All in all, it was a pretty basic life. Every Thursday was girls' night out and I had thoroughly enjoyed dancing at the club with all my girl friends. Well, that was every once in awhile and the get-together to watch chick-flicks was a lot more common. But it was still fun! We would paint each other's nails and do each other's hairs and talk about all the men we would love having in our lives. I didn't miss the accidental death, though. That just made me sad. But it did teach me to look _both_ ways before crossing a road. Especially wherever there was a black cat- just better to take the long way around wherever black cats were involved.

          On occasion, I would miss that life and get all mopey. (Except the whole female aspect- I did _not_ miss periods. Life was much better without worrying about those.) Thankfully, today was not one of those mopey days. Instead, I happily enjoyed the sandalwood scent beneath me and the strawberry smell coming from my coat. (I _loved_ my strawberry shampoo in both lives. The fact that Sakura, one of Kakashi's pups, also used it just justified its awesomeness.)

          I was very much thankful this new life had me out of much of the action. I knew Kakashi and the other shinobi had their shinobi lives in all that that entailed. And I knew that on occasion Kakashi called me to help in finding people, but for the most part, I was kept out of the line of fire. And I was so very thankful for it. It meant there was more time to just snuggle and have my favorite being in the whole universe to myself. For a few hours every day, at least. (Just long enough before he had to go do his shinobi duties, of course.) Just like we were doing right now.

          It was a pretty sweet life to be reborn into. I really enjoyed this new life of mine. I snuggled closer into Kakashi, curled up, and happily went to sleep with Kakashi's fingers scratching behind my ears.

 

 

_Fin_

 

 


End file.
